eastenders_freakfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian Clarke
Summary Christian ‘kiss-my-guns’ Clarke is an irrepressible flirt with the biceps of a god, and an innate inability to live a quiet life. It’s no surprise that he’s Roxy Mitchell’s best mate, then… His put-downs are legendary but Christian’s brash exterior is very much that. The Christian that his friends and family know is sensitive, generous and fiercely loyal. If you’re feeling down, he’ll take you out for the best night of your life and provide a shoulder to cry on in the taxi home. He fell for Syed in a big way, and eventually won his heart, breaking Amira's in the process. He now longs to start a family with Syed - but is that going to be possible? Storylines Christian is first mentioned when his older sister Jane Beale (Laurie Brett) receives an invitation to his civil ceremony with partner Ashley Jennings (Tony Boncza). Jane throws the invitation away but it is later found by Jane's husband Ian (Adam Woodyatt). Jane refuses to tell Ian why she does not want to go to the ceremony but Ian wants to meet Christian, and invites him and Ashley to dinner at Fargo's Restaurant. Christian reveals that he was once in love with Jane's first husband David Collins (Dan Milne). Ashley storms out of the restaurant and the couple end their relationship. Christian arrives in Walford as he has nowhere to stay. He apologises and Ian allows him to move in. Christian flirts with Ian's stepson, Steven (Aaron Sidwell), so Steven pretends Stacey Branning (Lacey Turner) is his girlfriend to put Christian off. Roxy Mitchell (Rita Simons) tries to chat him up, but is shocked to discover a stripper he had hired for his sister was an ex-boyfriend of his. They go on to become close friends. He becomes involved in a love triangle between Steven and Stacey, as Steven begins to experience confusion over his sexuality. He and Steven share a kiss but Steven falsely claims that Christian made a move on him; as a result, Christian leaves the Square. He returns after Steven's lie is exposed. Christian is tricked by Ian's daughter Lucy (Melissa Suffield) into letting her use his flat so she can spend some "quality time" with her boyfriend, Olly Greenwood (Bart Edwards). Christian walks in on them about to have sex and stops them. Ian punches Christian over what happened with Lucy and Olly, but when he catches Lucy attempting to leave with Olly, he insists she move in with Christian again. Christian is surprised to see his mother Linda (Lynda Baron) after having lost contact with her for nearly 20 years. At first, Christian dislikes her because she still disapproves of his sexuality, but when Ian's son Peter (Thomas Law) tells him how he lost his mother Cindy (Michelle Collins), Christian knows he has to make amends with her. Roxy unexpectedly goes into premature labour, and Christian offers to help raise the baby, Amy, as her marriage to Sean Slater (Robert Kazinsky) has ended. However, Roxy leaves Christian heartbroken when she gets back with Sean. She later tells Christian that he is to be Amy's godfather. Roxy gives her daughter the middle name Christina, after Christian. Christian's colleague at Masala Queen, Syed Masood (Marc Elliott), argues with him over his sexuality, fearing that it will cause them to lose business when Syed's mother Zainab's (Nina Wadia) friend Bushra Abbasi (Pooja Ghai) (who requests Masala Queen's services) becomes disgusted at Christian's sexuality. Syed tells Christian his homosexuality goes against his God's will, but then unexpectedly kisses Christian. Christian fails to convince Syed that they have feelings for one another. Syed tries to avoid Christian, and although they sleep together, Syed denies he is gay and proposes to his girlfriend Amira Shah (Preeya Kalidas). Christian reveals he was once with a woman and that he could have married her and had children but he would have been living a lie. On the day of Syed and Amira's engagement party, Christian takes a man called Luke back to his flat, but Luke beats Christian up after revealing he is not gay and hates gay men cottaging in public places. Syed finds out about the attack, and insists that he go to the police, but refuses. He finally goes, when Syed is with him. Roxy later becomes worried, and Christian opens up about how he's scared following the attack. Roxy comforts him and Christian then invites Syed over. Following this, Christian becomes agoraphobic. Syed believes Christian is strong enough to go to the shop on his own and says he will spend the night with him as a reward. Christian's friend James Mackie (Paul Keating) turns up saying he has split from his boyfriend. Syed sees them together and is jealous, and after James admits that he is a little bit in love with Christian, Syed tells him Christian is not the type to settle down. Christian finds out and is furious, saying now Syed knows how he feels when he sees him with Amira. Christian tells Syed he must break up with Amira, but Syed cannot go through with it, so Christian breaks up with him and kisses James, starting a relationship with him. James invites Ian, Jane, Amira and Syed to lunch with him and Christian, though Amira is unable to attend. Syed accidentally cuts his finger on a piece of broken glass and Christian bandages it for him. There is sexual tension between them. Christian later takes Syed down an alleyway and kisses him, and they do not realise they have been seen. Christian breaks off his romance with James and restarts his secret affair with Syed. When Syed is worried someone has found out about the affair Christian assures him nobody knows apart from them. Later Christian and Syed are photographed looking cosy in an alleyway. Syed is blackmailed and Christian discovers it is Lucy. Christian tells Syed he loves him and then Syed says the same back. That night, Syed's father Masood Ahmed (Nitin Ganatra) crashes his car and the next day Syed tells Christian that he was forced into saying he loves him and he is being punished. He says their relationship is wrong and it is over between them. Christian is meant to be dance organiser for Syed and Amira's wedding, but he turns up late to the rehearsal and tells Syed he can have nothing to do with the wedding. Christian tells Jane he has fallen for somebody, Jane is initially thrilled for her brother but is disappointed when she realises it is Syed after she sees Christian looking at his window. Jane confronts Christian saying he should not try to break up a relationship. Christian explains that Syed initiated the affair, and is upset that Jane is not on his side. On Christmas Eve, Christian tells Syed he cannot see him with Amira any longer and has got a one-way ticket abroad, but asks Syed to come with him. Christian thinks Syed has chosen to come with him but Amira turns up as well and Christian leaves on his own. Christian returns on New Year's Eve and turns up at Ricky Butcher (Sid Owen) and Bianca Jackson's (Patsy Palmer) engagement party which Syed is attending. Just before midnight, he shuts Syed in the kitchen with him and kisses him passionately. Syed demands to know why he came back and he says he tried to forget but he needs Syed. Amira comes into the kitchen saying she knew he would not let them down. Syed says he loves Amira and they kiss, upsetting Christian. When he later sees Jane, she says he has to let Syed go but he says he would regret it. She says Syed has made his choice and is getting married, but Christian says he will make sure there is no wedding. On the wedding day, Christian summons Syed to the café where he admits he is gay but cannot come out because he is not just gay, but a son, a brother and a Muslim. When he runs out of the café distressed, Zainab sees and confronts Christian who tells her everything, but she does not believe him and attacks him verbally and physically. She then goes to the wedding and confronts Syed who eventually confesses, and she tells him to marry Amira. As they say their vows, Christian interrupts the ceremony but the wedding goes ahead. During the subsequent celebrations, Zainab asks him to leave. Syed catches up with him just before he leaves for his taxi and the two share an emotional goodbye. A few days later, Christian overhears Zainab telling Jane how much Syed and Amira are enjoying their honeymoon. Unable to cope, Christian quits his job at Masala Queen. When Roxy inherits The Queen Victoria public house from her father, she employs Christian to work behind the bar. Masood asks Christian for help in building Syed and Amira's new bed before they return from their honeymoon. When Masood says that they will probably want to start a family quickly, Christian is upset. The next morning, Christian is awoken by Leyton (Daniel Crowder), a man who he does not remember spending the night with. He annoys Christian so he tries to avoid him but Leyton finds him working at The Queen Victoria. Christian flatly rejects him but he does not get the message. When Syed and Amira return, Christian introduces Leyton as his boyfriend to make Syed jealous, which works as Syed is clearly upset by Christian's new "relationship". The next week, he tells Amira that Leyton is the perfect boyfriend. When he meets Syed, Syed says he wants to make his marriage work and Christian wishes him the best. He then tells Leyton they need to talk. Christian tells Syed he should tell the truth to Amira as their marriage will never work. However, after Syed and Amira consummate their marriage, Syed tells Christian that they are planning a baby, and says he and Christian can both move on as Christian has Leyton and Syed has Amira. However, Christian tells Syed he has broken up with Leyton and was only with him to make Syed jealous. Christian announces to Zainab that he intends to "win back" Syed, however after Amira confides in him about their marriage, he abandons his plan and helps her recover her marriage, though Lucy encourages him to tell Amira everything in order to split them up. Christian leaves the apartment and drops his keys, which Lucy picks up. Later, she returns them to him but has painted "Syed loves Christian" on the wall in Syed and Amira's apartment. After Christian sees it and finds out it was Lucy he says that he does not want to break Amira's heart. Both Syed and Christian stop Amira seeing the message but have an argument, during which Christian accuses Syed of being "selfish" by not being truthful to Amira. The argument ends in a kiss. After another argument about Syed hiding behind his religion, they are seen kissing on floor in Syed and Amira's new flat by Masood. When Syed discovers that Masood knows, he tells Christian, who says it is time to go public, but Syed insists he loves Amira and wants to be a good husband and father, seeing Christian in secret. After Syed leaves, Christian pulls down the wallpaper to reveal Lucy's message, which Amira later sees. This leads to Syed coming out to his family and friends, Amira leaving Walford and Syed telling Christian he rejects him. Jane cheers Christian up by taking him into town to go shopping. When he returns home, he finds Amira's father Qadim (Ramon Tikaram) in the flat with two associates. Christian insists he does not know where Syed is, so they beat him and leave a battered Christian outside on the pavement. Masood ignores his pleas for help. The following morning, Lucy and Jane find him unconscious in his flat and he is taken to hospital, where he says Qadim beat him up and Masood ignored him. Lucy confronts Masood and Zainab, who says it is a shame Qadim did not finish him off. When Syed returns, he apologises to Christian but Christian ignores his apology and calls him a coward, saying he never wants to see him again. Christian later sees Syed in The Queen Victoria, which causes more uncomfortable tension. After Roxy asks Syed to leave Walford, Christian tells her she should not have done. She says she did it because she is worried about him but he says she just wants a fun gay man on her arm. He visits Syed but there is no answer, as Syed has attempted suicide because of what Roxy said. When Christian goes to work the next day, Roxy apologises and he says he is over Syed. She tells him to prove it, so he chats up a man called Alex (Ben Joiner) but immediately rushes to the hospital after hearing about Syed's overdose. However, when he sees that Syed is laughing with his brother Tamwar and appears 'carefree', he leaves without making his presence known. On his way home, Christian has a confrontation with Zainab in the street when he spots her throwing away all of Syed's belongings. He later meets Alex again and offers to take him out for dinner. Christian decides to sell his shares in Masala Queen so he can start his own business as a personal trainer. He says he will sell the shares to the highest bidder, which turns out to be Ian, though Syed reveals that he knew Ian would not let the Masoods outbid him so made sure Christian could get a large amount of money. Syed tells Christian he no longer feels anything for him, as he has been having therapy to attempt to cure his same-sex attraction. Christian tries to speak to Zainab about the catering for a function but she ignores him. Annoyed by this, Christian hands out food on behalf of Ian at the function before the Masoods arrive with their own food, leading to a confrontation with Zainab. When Masood intervenes and asks Christian to stop insulting his wife, Christian tells them that they are killing Syed from the inside and he loves Syed in ways they can never imagine. Masood punches Christian before leaving. Syed vists Christian to apologise for Masood's behaviour, and tells him that his therapy has not worked and he wants to admit his true feelings. Christian pushes him away and closes the door on him. However, the next day Christian accepts Syed when he says he chooses Christian and turns his back on his family. Christian asks Syed about his faith, as he wants to understand that part of Syed's life. Syed tells him to find out from the library, but instead, Christian visits the mosque where Masood confronts him and he leaves. Syed hears about it from Tamwar and is upset with Christian, who apologises for his mistake. Christian soon asks Syed to become his personal assistant. At a night out in R&R nightclub, Roxy spikes Syed's drink, angering Christian. However, they make up the following week. Christian learns that Jane can adopt Ian's son Bobby Beale, but Jane tells him that she wants to leave Ian as he lied to her about Lucy having a miscarriage when she was going to adopt the baby and bring it up as her own. Christian offers to help Jane leave Ian, and also learns that she almost had an affair with Masood. Syed also learns of the encounter and is angry with his father, and with Christian for not being honest with him. Christian then tries to persuade Syed from being involved in the situation, but Syed confronts his father anyway. On New Year's Eve, Christian attends a party at the Queen Victoria, despite Syed wanting him to stay at home. At the party, Christian shares a kiss with a man, and later confides this to Roxy, explaining he feels guilty about it. Roxy tries to convince Christian not to tell Syed the truth but Christian tells Syed what happened. He tries to assure Syed that it meant nothing but Syed is angry and does not believe him. However, after Syed speaks to Jane, he is able to forgive Christian. They decide they would like a child and a drunken Roxy offers to be the surrogate mother and later reveals that her period is nine days late. However, she does not become pregnant. Syed and Christian decide to adopt, and Christian later proposes to Syed, and Syed agrees. They continue with their plans to adopt and Christian finds a new flat for them. However, Syed almost changes his mind and the couple split up until Syed realises that he does want children. Key Dates (17 Jan 2008) Meeting up with his sister, Jane, after having been out of touch for years. (25 Jan 2008) Starting a catering business with Ian. (01 May 2008) Leaving Walford after he is accused of coming on to Steven. (11 May 2008) Being welcomed back into the Beale household, after Steven's lies are revealed. (13 Nov 2008) Reunited with his mum, Linda, in the Vic. (21 Nov 2008) Heartbroken when Roxy informs him that she's back with Sean and will bring up Amy with him instead. (03 Feb 2009) Shocked to see his dad turn up at Ian and Jane's. (19 Jun 2009) Being kissed by Syed in the Masala Queen's kitchen. (16 Jul 2009) Watching Syed propose to Amira in the Vic. (28 Jul 2009) Being beaten up in his flat for being a homosexual by Luke, a man he meets in the Vic. (02 Oct 2009) Sleeping with Syed. (26 Oct 2009) Declared his love for Syed. (22 Dec 2009) Confessing to Jane that he's been having an affair with Syed. (22 Dec 2009) Suggests to Syed that they should run away to Barcelona together. Syed declines and Christian flys solo. (31 Dec 2009) Comes back to Albert Square to stop Syed from getting married to Amira. (01 Jan 2010) Syed and Amira get married. Christian is heartbroken. (21 Jan 2010) Quits his job at Masala Queen and finds work in the Queen Vic. (22 Feb 2010) Consoles Syed after he admits he's having marriage problems. (23 Feb 2010) Finds Zainab locked in the office in Masala Queen, and offers to help as she goes into labour. (09 Apr 2010) Informs a furious Zainab that he intends to win Syed back. (09 Apr 2010) Being covered head-to-toe in paint by an angry Zainab. (15 Apr 2010) Is shocked to discover “Syed Loves Christian” written on the walls of Syed and Amira’s flat. (26 Apr 2010) Is the source of outrage when Amira reveals his and Syed’s relationship at the Masood family party. (27 Apr 2010) Is beaten up by Qadim and two associates at Syed and Amira’s flat. (13 Jul 2010) Is left fuming after Syed reveals that he has gone to a therapist to cure his “gay feelings”. (14 Jul 2010) Is punched by Masood in the Vic after he suggests that he loves Syed in ways Masood cannot imagine. (14 Jul 2010) Finally takes Syed back after Syed admits that he is Muslim and gay in front of Masood and Zainab. (31 Dec 2010) Shares a quick kiss with a piper on New Year's Eve whilst Syed is away. (03 Jan 2011) Guiltily confesses to kissing another man to Syed. (28 March 2011) Discovers the client list which Syed illicitly stole from Roxy. (02 May 2011) Suggests to Syed that they could adopt and start a family of their own. (26 May 2011) An emotional Christian proposes to a shocked Syed. About John Partridge Star sign: Leo Eye colour: Green Height: 1.86 First appearance: 17.01.2008 John originally trained as a dancer at the Royal Ballet School and before joining EastEnders he worked largely in theatre. He has performed in a long list of musicals, including CATS, Tommy, Starlight Express, Grease and Miss Saigon. He appeared alongside Elaine Paige in The Drowsy Chaperone at the Novello Theatre. John's favourite sort of music is electro, and he's a big fan of Goldfrapp. His TV appearances include The Hot Shoe Show, documentary Aspects of Dancing, and BBC comedy Game On. He's also appeared in a number of television commercials, including Colgate toothpaste, Maltesers and Cadbury's Twirl. See Also Christian Clarke Gallery Category:Engaged Category:Homosexual Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Brother Category:Bartender Category:Caterer